


different experience

by orbityeolgi



Series: nsfw fills [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbityeolgi/pseuds/orbityeolgi
Summary: “Oh?” Haseul quirks an eyebrow. “So it’s really about me, then?”Lip inhales sharply, and her frowning gaze turns intense, steady. She brings their foreheads together. “Yeah…”
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: nsfw fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	different experience

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the blog on dec 5th, 2019. i decided to make a few minor tweaks and post it here. i apologize for the grammar mistakes as english is not my first language.  
> i hope you enjoy, lipseul nation

Haseul turns the toy over in her hands, fiddling with the straps. The harness is black, a stark contrast with the vibrant red of the dildo’s rubber. She can’t help but smirk at Lip’s choice - they both love that color, Haseul even more so. It was freshly cleaned, the tip shining in the dim light of their appartment. She raises her head to meet the gaze of the woman she loves; Lip sits in front of her on the bed, cross-legged and face flushed as she watches Haseul handle her favorite strap.

“So,” Haseul begins conversationally, smiling even more when Lip sits straighter, like a puppy paying attention. “I figure you want me to wear this.”

Lip looks surprised. “I… I don’t?” When Haseul’s eyebrows shoots up to her hairline, she stumbles over her words. “I mean! Yes, eventually, but… I only brought this up with you because,” and here, Lip blushes an even darker shade - Haseul didn’t even think that was possible. With her recently-dyed grey, almost silver hair, the contrast was adorable. “We’ve been… Insatiable, lately.”

Haseul chuckles darkly, a familiar warmth stirring up in her belly at the thought of their highly compatible sex drive. “That’s one way to put it,” she whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss on the girl’s lips. “What can I say? I can’t get enough of you.” And she’s not lying - Lip isn’t her first girlfriend, but she’s the first she’s had so much fun in the bedroom with. They haven’t been going at it like rabbits per se, but every time they had sex Haseul would feel on cloud nine for weeks; she trusted her completely, the younger girl surprisingly more experienced and reassuring her any time she needed it. It made Haseul crazy - the 360 degrees Lip did, going from shy and needy to bold and powerful.

Lip crawls in her lap and smiles against her mouth, tangling her fingers in Haseul’s short hair. “Smooth talker,” she murmurs, rolling her eyes. “I’m serious though, unnie. I keep thinking I’m not… satisfying you enough, or–”

“That’s not true,” Haseul cuts her. “I’m very satisfied, Lippie. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“–but,” Lip continues, unbothered as if she hadn’t been interrupted, “I showed it to you in case you were curious. I used this often,” she adds, crossing her arms behind Haseul’s neck. “It does its job well.” And in Kim Lip’s words, that was the best compliment an inanimate object can get - so, _impressive_ , in anyone else’s vocabulary. Haseul felt her whole body warm up at the thought of Lip fucking herself with the fake dick, head thrown back and mouth open in bliss; but she also couldn’t shake the image of Lip fucking someone else with it either and her grip on her girlfriend got tighter, jealousy churning in her chest.

“I still feel like I’m not doing enough for you,” Haseul admits with a pout. She puts her hand next to the harness. “At least this will give you deeper penetration.”

Lip frowns. “I don’t need that.”

Haseul wiggles her fingers. “But I’m small compared to this.” Lip has longer fingers, and _god_ , the girl knows how to use them.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lip huffs. “Deeper you go, less nerve endings. It’s just a different experience. You should try it yourself and see how it goes,” she says.

“Oh?” Haseul quirks an eyebrow. “So it’s really about me, then?”

Lip inhales sharply, and her frowning gaze turns intense, steady. She brings their foreheads together. “Yeah… Although, I’ll be honest… I’ve been thinking about being inside you all week,” she confesses, voice hoarse, and the words give Haseul an electric shock; Lip kisses her slowly, languidly, making sure she's warm all over. Haseul wore an off-shoulder top today, and Lip was obsessed with the milky white skin on display. She smiles when she feels the older girl tremble as she brushes her lips over her exposed neck and shoulders. “If you’ll let me.”

“Yes,” Haseul gulps, shivering when her girlfriend chases the bob of her throat with her lips. “Okay. Let’s try it.”

Lip’s face lights up like a kid’s on Christmas. “Get me the lube then, _baby_.”

Haseul playfully rolls her eyes. She lets Lip climb off her lap and lie down, before she crawls on her knees to fish the bottle of lube they keep in their drawer. Suddenly, Lip grabs her hips as she's about to turn around, making her fall on her elbows. “What are you doing?” She laughs, hiding her face in the bedsheets.

“Appreciating God’s work,” Lip teases, running a hand under her skirt, trailing her fingers over Haseul’s bare thighs. Haseul bites her lip, trying to keep a whimper from coming out as Lip flips her skirt and caresses her ass. She was already dripping wet, for fuck’s sake, but she couldn’t help it - she loved when Lip showed her dominant, confident side. “Seriously, unnie, you’re so sexy. You have no idea what you do to me.” She slaps her ass, and Haseul lets out a choked gasp, hips angling upwards despite her. “Wow, you’re drenched.”

“Oh god,” she moans helplessly as Lip kneads her asscheeks and tugs her hips down, until she nosed at her panties. She feels the first swipe of her tongue over the fabric and all strength leaves her body. “Lip–!!”

Lip only hums in response, pressing a faint kiss to her inner thigh before pushing her panties aside. She eagerly slips her tongue back between her folds, greedily lapping up Haseul’s essence, sucking and slurping at her clit in such a noisy way that she feels herself blush, the tips of her ears crimson. Haseul tries so hard not to smother her, hips jerking and giving tiny, muffled moans, face hidden by the bedsheets - but Lip isn’t having it. She doubles her efforts, gripping her ass tighter as she starts sliding her tongue lower, circling her gushing hole, and she’s rewarded with Haseul letting out a long moan, lowering her weight down and pinning her body to the mattress.

“Lip,” Haseul whines; her judgment clouds on itself by how delicious Lip’s tongue feels, fluttering around her rim, but she manages to clear her hazy thoughts enough to raise her head and try to look at her. “Lippie, baby– _ah-!!_ Lip, aren’t we supposed to– hm–!!”

“Hmm?” Lip pulls away from Haseul’s core, licking her lips uselessly since she’s got slick down to her chin. “Oh, that’s right,” she hums dreamily. “Are you wet enough?”

Haseul huffs, laughing. “Can’t you tell?” She shifts on her knees, unfastening her skirt and throws it carelessly to the side, watching Lip over her shoulder as she playfully slides her top and bra off. Lip props herself on her elbows, eyes flitting over her naked figure while Haseul shimmies out of her panties.

“You’re so beautiful,” she breathes, and the expression on her face is a mix of tenderness and desire. It makes Haseul smile; she turns around to face Lip, the silver-haired girl rising to kiss her - tasting herself on her tongue and giggling like a schoolgirl when Lip pushes her down gently, until she’s lying on her back.

“I want your clothes off,” she groans, tugging at Lip’s jeans. “And the strap, _on_.”

Lip snorts. “As you wish, my lady,” she says, pecking her one last time before removing her clothes. Haseul’s throat goes dry at the sight of her toned thighs, her lean stomach, her protruding hipbones - but it’s when Lip snaps the strap-on’s harness over herself that Haseul squirms, her fingers automatically going to rub circles over her clit - because, god, she’s so hot.

Lip notices, and shoots her a dangerous grin, all teeth. Haseul’s back arches.

“Lippie–!!”

“Mhm,” Lip murmurs as she lowers herself down between the older girl’s legs. She grabs the bottle of lube they tossed to the side earlier, squeezing some on the strap and rubbing up and down. “I’m here, unnie,” she says, sweetly kissing a panting Haseul while reaching down to guide the toy in place. She lies down on top of Haseul completely, and Haseul can only shiver as she feels the slightly cold shaft prod at her entrance. “Ready? Tell me if you want to stop.”

Haseul circles one arm around Lip’s shoulder, the other hand gripping the bedsheets. She takes a deep breath. “Ready.”

Lip nods, and slowly pushes with her hips, examining Haseul’s reaction. The older girl has her eyes screwed shut, mouth open as she struggles to take air, and Lip feels her heartbeat quicken, emotions at the edge of panicked and aroused. “Does it hurt?” She asks, watching her flushed skin, her chest rising up and down for a couple seconds before Haseul shakes her head, her nails digging in her back.

“It feels good,” she pants. “You feel good,” she adds, and she rolls her hips to claim the last inches inside her. “Please, move, baby…” 

Lip sighs contently and hugs her tighter, feeling a little pull when the toy is tugged out with the movement. She kisses her hungrily, pushing into her again and swallowing Haseul’s little murmurs; with every slow thrust, if felt like Haseul was melting in her arms, her skin burning.

She pushes herself up slowly until she gets into a kneeling position, wanting to watch Haseul at her mercy. The colorful toy slides in and out before disappearing completely inside her, Haseul twitching and pushing back with a gasp. With her legs spread like that, hands gripping the bedsheets, she looks completely defenseless. Lip narrows her eyes, feeling another surge of power, so she shoves a bit harder.

Haseul’s back tilts off the mattress at the sudden burst of energy, and she opens her eyes, blushing brightly when she sees the lustful way Lip is shamelessly staring at her. She whines, trying to hide her face in the sheets but Lip’s thumb goes to caress her clit - and her whole body jerks, her lungs paralyzed. “Lippie, ah…” Lip’s unrelenting pace contrasts with how slowly her thumb swipes at her clit, and she feels her head swimming, body electrified. “St- stop, stop…” She manages with great effort.

Lip slows down to a halt, looking worried. “Are you okay?”

Haseul takes a long breath. “D- don’t stare,” she whines. “It’s embarrassing…”

Lip feels her face heat up, heart swelling with love and affection. Haseul is usually such a confident person, but she sometimes got embarrassed about her looks; it was Lip’s personal mission to tell her just how pretty she found her. Still, she wouldn’t push it. “Do you feel too much on display?”

Haseul nods, half-hiding her face with her arm. “But I don’t want to stop,” she admits, biting her lip.

Lip thinks for a second. “You can get on top. If you want,” she adds, blushing when Haseul shoots her an unexpected smile.

“Cute,” the older girl comments. “Yes, I’d prefer that.”

Lip pulls out, her ears picking up the squelch that follows and the little whimper Haseul gives. She scoots up until her back touches the bed’s headboard, Haseul climbing on her lap. Haseul steadies herself with her hands on Lip’s shoulders, and when she looks at her, dead in the eye, her gaze is so intense and scorching Lip can’t look away, breathless as Haseul sinks down on the strap.

“So full,” Haseul breathes. Lip grins at her, infuriatingly so, as if she’s saying told you so, so Haseul huffs, circling Lip’s shoulders with her arms and grinding down her hips as soon as she’s adjusted. She fists the girl’s silver hair and tugs hard, relishing in the girl’s groan while riding her, sighing little _ah ah ah_ s everytime she slides down. It’s very different than Lip’s fingers; she doesn’t know what she likes more, but it does feel dizzyingly good, the strap definitely doing its job - she’ll have to give credit to Lip for that. Once she feels the pleasure slowly buidling up to a tight coil, she smiles deviously against Lip’s burning ear. “You’re so _big_ ,” she murmurs, filthily.

Lip gasps. Her hands fly to cup her ass and pull her down firmly and Haseul whines, her voice cut every time Lip thrusts hard and fast into her. Haseul holds her face, their foreheads together and the eye contact only spurs Lip harder, the both of them moaning when they hear slick sounds.

“Close,” Haseul chokes, high-pitched, and Lip pulls her into a hungry kiss, steadying her feet against the mattress so she can angle her hips better. Haseul almost crumples in her arms, gasping for air and back arching. The image of the older girl bouncing on her lap makes her lose her mind; the strain on her hips burns, but _anything_ , anything for Haseul. She presses kisses on her chest, to her nipples - and Haseul grips her hair again, chanting her name like a prayer. “Oh my god, Lippie, don’t stop–!!”

Haseul comes right when she hears Lip let out a stifled cry, vision blurring and her walls clenching hard around the toy and it’s so deep and hard and in-and-out inside her she could cry. She rolls her hips as much as she can, chasing after a second orgasm and it hits her like an earthquake, each throb of her walls an aftershock. Her head feels light and cloudy, body tense and she barely registers she’s fallen on top of Lip until she feels the girl slowly rub at her sides, her hands warm and comforting. 

It feels like forever before she can take back the control of her body, spasming every now and then. She exhaustedly raises her head, pushes Lip slowly until she’s lying down so she can kiss her girlfriend slowly, feeling Lip smile against her, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact.

“That was…” Haseul begins when she pulls away, breathless.

“Good?” Lip offers, tilting her head cutely.

Haseul chuckles, flushing. “Terrific,” she says. She never expected for it to feel like that. The toy is still inside her, walls throbbing lazily around it; she loves that Lip and her are still connected like that. “You were right about it.” 

“About what?” Lip feigns ignorance, and Haseul lightly hits her. “Okay, sorry, sorry. I just rocked your world and this is how you treat me? I’m hurt.”

Haseul smiles, snakes a hand down Lip’s body. “I was actually thinking of repaying you…” She says, reaching under the harness, but to her surprise, Lip stops her.

“No need,” the silver-haired girl says. “I’m… I,” she begins, cheeks flushing darker. “I already came so, I’m too sensitive.”

Haseul opens her eyes wide. “Already?! How?”

Lip seems to blush even harder. “It… Um- the harness,” she explains. “It kept rubbing at the front, so, I… I think I came before you,” she adds. _Oh, so that was that sound,_ Haseul thinks. She hums and pouts, Lip pecking her with a laugh. “Are you disappointed?”

“Kinda,” Haseul jokes. “I did want to touch you.”

“Well,” Lip says. “The night is still young…” She trails off, and Haseul grins, pulls her into another kiss.

First time strapping was a success for herself. Now, her goal was to make sure Lip would forget all her other times and only think of _her_ as she rode Haseul.


End file.
